


Under the Sea

by bookedequestrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Dean is a Merman and Cas is a lab tech studying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/gifts).



> This is going to be a series. I apologize for the title. I guess this could be a WIP.  
> eventual Dean/Cas  
> Might edit this later before I add another chapter on!

Doctor Castiel Novak walked into the dark, metal and glass lab, a giant tank filled one side of the room. The water was dark and imported directly from the sea. Cas sat at his hard plastic desk, that sat directly across from the tank, it had two computers one for data collecting and another specifically for recording purposes, it had a sketch tablet set in the middle of the desk, it could be used for digital or traditional sketches. Castiel wheeled himself over to the tablet and turned it on. It blinked to life and a faint glow emanated from it, casting odd shadows across the lab.  
  
A quick movement in the tank in front of him made Cas look up. He watched as the lab slowly blinked and hummed to life, the lights in the tank flicking on. He always made Cas catch his breath. His hands were webbed, fins jutting out of his forearms, scales covering his shoulders, gills on his neck with a tail protruding out from where his legs should have been and fins coming out of his head where ears would be, if he was human. His fins were mixed shades of brown and green with what could have been mistaken for green lights speckling across his cheeks, hands and tails. Cas mentally called them freckles. He looked his blue eyes with the merman’s bright green ones.  
  
“Good morning” Castiel paused, his tongue stuck around the word in his mouth. He was alone no one would know. Even though they were supposed to refer to them as Subject 1 and Subject 2, Subject 1 being the older of the two mermen and Subject two being the younger of the two, even though he was bigger. Subject 2 fins the color of hellfire. He clicked-like a dolphin- and pressed his hand to the glass watching Cas.  
  
“Good morning, Dean” Cas said glancing down at his tablet. He didn’t know why, but he had felt a great need to give his subjects names. Even though it went against every ethical code in the book to a) interact with your subjects and b) name them, Cas had not only done the latter, but he also did the former on a highly regular basis. He also didn’t know why he had choosen the names he had. Dean for the earthen colored merman and Samuel for hellfire merman, he’d felt like they fit, like they were right.  
  
The door opened on the other side of the lab and Doctor Anna Milton and her assistant Balthazar walked in. Castiel could have his own assistant, but he didn’t really get along well with other people.  
  
“So how are our Subs doing this more?” Balthazar asked. He strode up to the tank and unhooked the recording device. Anna walked passed him and smacked at his arm, he chuckled and went over to the recording computer.  
  
“Subject 1 seems lively” Castiel said without glancing up from the tablet. Balthazar set to deciphering the recordings from the night before, not that it would be much help considering they had been trying to decode mermaid speech for nearly four years with no luck.  
  
“What about Subject 2, he seemed kind of listless yesterday. Any sign of him yet?” Ann asked. Before Castiel could answer Dean knocked on the glass and made a high-pitched keening noise. He darted down below full view of the tank then back up. He hovered at floor level hands pressed to the glass, keening face stretched tight with concern.  
  
“Balthazar are you getting this?” Anna snapped. She ran over and popped a new disk into the recorder. Cas got up and ran over to the tank placing his hands over Dean’s.  
“What’s wrong Dean?” He asked.  
  
“Dean?” Balthazar and Anna asked in unison. Dean screamed cracking the glass of the tank. Cas fell back from the tank, grabbing his head, feeling like his head was going to explode.  
  
“Just tell me what’s wrong!” Castiel shouted. Water poured from the tank. The scent of salt and rust filled the air as Cas’s blood mixed with the sea water.  
  
“Sammy” Dean’s voice came off weak and slurred. But it was there. Everything seemed to still as Anna, Balthazar and Castiel stared at each other. Castiel’s hands were bleeding from where the glass had bit into his hands when it had broken and his head as well, from a stray piece of glass attacking his forehead.  
  
“Dean where’s Sam?” Cas asked. He placed his hand back on the broken tank. Dean pointed down and shifted back and forth. He keened again and Cas flinched.  
  
“Go get Gabe, there’s something wrong with Sammy” When no one moved Castiel turned to Balthazar.  
  
“Go get Doctor Gabriel, there’s something wrong with Subject 2! Go now!” Cas barked. Balthazar glanced at Anna before sprinting off into the interior of the lab.


End file.
